Maximum Scrubs
by Miss Melbourne
Summary: Maximum RideScrubs What will happen to Fang after he is put in a coma?
1. prologue

**Hello there**

**this is my first fan fic…..please no flames**

**ps this is an odd story….just as the creator**

**disclaimer[I feel I could be typing something more productive I do not own maximum ride**

* * *

speechless, I sat there waiting for something. 

Some sort of hope

I wish I wish I wish….

If there was a god, I would never sin again just to get this wish

I would sacrifice anything just to get this

I would rather be experimented on for the rest of my life at the school

I would rather die than watch him die

I would do anything just please….please

If anyone is listening

anyone?

please

please just.. just don't let fang die.

* * *

**pretty crap eh?**

**reviews are adored**

**you know you want to**

**so just click that beautiful button and review**

**\/**

**\/**


	2. chapter one

Hello again

I AM SO EXCITED THAT I GOT SOME REVIEWS WHEN I READ THEM I GO ALL WARM AND FUZZY INSIDE SO KEEP THEM COMING PLEASE

Disclaimer: I don't own maximum ride or scrubs [although I wish I owned Zach's heart

Claimer: no one has ever done a maximum ride slash scrubs I OWN IT! ITS MINE[MWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA

Today was just like any other day

Yep… we were flying when nudge got hungry; we stopped at a restaurant to get some food and as soon as we had started eating all the people in the restaurant started morphing into erasers

The poor flock tried their hardest to defend themselves but there were just too many

**Flashback.**

'_Hello Max' Ari's creepy voice snarled in my ear. He wrapped his wolf-hand around me and twisted it behind my back. While the rest of the flock was preparing themselves for the waves of erasers, Ari had a gun pressed up against my spine. I loosened my wings a bit, ready to attack, but Ari felt them and pressed the cold metal even harder._

_The rest of the erasers had finished morphing, and that's when the real torture began. I had to watch my flock being punched, kicked, strangled and scratched while Ari had a smug look on his face, knowing how much this hurt me._

"_Let. Them. Go." I said firmly_

_Ari just laughed._

"_MAX! DUCK!"_

_Knowing Gassy's warnings were split second I ducked, dragging down Ari with me. _

"_oof!" was all the sound that came out of me for Ari's weight, he had been knocked out cold from hitting his head on the floor of the restaurant. From the distraction of gassys bomb, the flock and I ran out of there as fast as we could. I spread my wings as soon as we got to a shady area._

"_report" I said checking the flock_

_They all replied with 'ok's'and 'alright's'. except fang._

"_are you ok?" I called all I got from fang was a shake of the head. No. Then he started to fall._

"_FANG!"_


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok people so heres the deal : what is with you people and not reviewing!!!! I have got plenty of hits but only 8 reviews!!! GAH! I WILL ADMIT IT I HAVE NO SOCIAL LIFE AND GETTING A REVIEW FOR ME IS LIKE A LITTLE PARTY!!!!**

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!!!! Even just a few words…ill take that.**

**Ps: I don't like this…….NOT A GOOD ENOUGH REVIEW!!!!**

**p.p.s you should actually have watched a few episodes of the best show ever [scrubs so you actually know what im talking about [also I have borrowed some quotes from the show**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of anything of maximum ride or scrubs**

"hey carla!" said an overly perky JD.

"bambi, I don't have any time for your perkyness today."

"you know whats good at a time like this.. sharing your feelings"I said with a smile

Carla sighed, "you know JD, why don't you ask Turk.. Im kinda busy. She entered a room full of visitors.

As I went to find Turk I thought about my new interns and weather I should be fostering them more with a song in the morning-- "HEY!" yelled the janitor, causing me to jump, which was unfortunate for me because I hadn't been looking where I was walking and jumped in to Dr. Cox. Who spilled some of his coffee down his shirt.

"SCOOTER!"yelled the janitor, causing me to jump a second time into Turk.

"maybe we should leave" I whispered at Turk and we both slowly walked away around the laughing janitor, into the elevator.

**[A/N here comes my rant he he get ready… **

"NEWBIE!"we both screamed "Did you honestly think that I would let you go after you spilled my coffee on my new t shirt! This is my only one left thanks to Jordan thinking that she could turn my wardrobe into a room for all her shoes to go into and so she threw out all of the rest of my clothes into the dumpster and now you have gone and also ruined my only other drink than alcohol that I am allowed to drink at work and you can see that I am going to have to go home and get some money to go and buy a new shirt and so you will have to take care of all of my patients for today because I am officially off duty and I know I said 'duty' but if you so much as smile I will personally shove your beeper down your throat so far it will make you tinkle every time it goes off."

"Quick question" said Turk "How did you get here so grunted and pushed us towards his patients room.

In the room was 5 people all gathered around one patient, who was on life support.

As Turk described the condition of the patient to his 'family'. I was wondering about how cool Turk's jacket was

_JD fantasy _

_Walking into the patients room with Turks jacket on. Everybody looks at JD and the patient even wakes up to look at JD and his cool jacket. Two nurses come in and JD says in his cool low pimp voice "Hey bitches, give me some suga." _

"You see because of his condition, he needs brain surgery immediately, to stop the bleeding of his brain."said Turk "if he doesn't get the surgery, there will be very little chance of him waking up, but you must know that this type of surgery is very risky epescially around that part of the brain so theres a chance that he could never wake up"


	4. carla

Hi everybody

Im sorry that I haven't updated but I promise I will make this chapter longer than my usual 5 word ones.

Okey dokey here's the story….

Disclaimer: I don't own it

* * *

I looked at the flock; there faces were dark and tired, but somehow at the same time filled with worry. They didn't need to know what was going on, they just needed Fang awake. And then we could finally get out of this terrifying hell hole.

"Ok we will do the surgery."

With that the surgeon left the room leaving a doctor in blue scrubs, with his head tilted to the side looking into the distance, as if there was some sort of fantasy going on in his head.

Angel came into the room and immediately started to giggle, I looked at her as if she had gone insane, I mean her brother was practically dying in front of her and she was laughing. I think the stress has finally come over that cute little six year old and made her insane.

"Hi, JD." She said

"Oh, hi again." Said the doctor

Angel came up to me and sat on my lap, I sighed, she was so cute when she wanted to be. I repeat, when she _wanted_ to be.

"So," I said "What are you doing."

"Checking patients' charts, mostly. Do you want to help me?" JD said to Angel

"Sure!" said Angel, and off she went with JD.

And that's when it hit me. Angel wasn't afraid of this place, she _trusted _these people.

Does that mean I should trust the people here too?

I exited the room to have a look around, except I soon got lost and started walking in circles. I came up to a large desk that said 'nurses station'.

"Can I help you?" said a woman in pink scrubs, I think she was a nurse.

"Yes. Im looking for my sister, she is with JD if you know him…"

"Sure I will help you find her, my name is Carla"

"I'm Max."

"Where are your parents, Max?" she asked

"Oh, umm we don't have parents."I replied

She held out her hand, I wasn't sure what for, but I extended my hand too and she took it. I realised then that not only was I holding someone's hand that was older than me, which I don't think I had ever done, but also that she was comforting me. And it felt good, it was exactly what I needed.

* * *

**I thought it was a sweet moment….but what did you think?**

**coughREVIEWcough**

**note: angel was laughing at JDs fantasy**


	5. coffee

* * *

Thanks to my kind reviewers another short chapter sorry

Disclaimer: sigh I don't own MR or SCRUBS

* * *

We were in the cafeteria of the hospital, it was about 4 in the morning and Carla was on her coffee break, I felt kind of sorry for her, I mean, she had a baby at home, who was only a few months old, and she was tired from her shift work in the night time.

I felt safe with Carla, like she was the only person in the hospital I could trust. But some how I felt kind of bad, she had shared her secrets with me, but I haven't even told her about my past. I couldn't… well I could but… I shouldn't….

* * *

CARLAS POV

Max and I had begun to talk during my coffee break, she was a good kid. And I felt sorry for her, I mean she has to take care of all these kids and her brother is in a coma. She has had a tough childhood, with her parents dying in a car crash when she was 11.

* * *

MAXS POV

After my talk with Carla, she showed me where the flock and I could sleep for the night and let me tell you, it was nice to have a bed again.

I sent the kids out to a hotel, which they all protested against, but I gave them my no-nonsense look and told them to stretch their wings and stop thinking about all of this.

However, Angel wanted to stay.

"Max, I really want to stay with JD, he is on call tonight and he wants me to help them stay awake…"pleded Angel

"ok, but first you need to get me a coffee."

"ok I will be back in a few minutes."and she skipped off, closing the door.

I took off my jacket and t shirt, with my back facing the door. I needed to stretch out my wings badly. It hurt and there wasn't a lot of room, but at the same time it was comforting.

There was a knock at the door, thank god angel is back with my coffee.

"Come in." I said.

But instead of being greeted with a cup of coffee by Angel….

"gasp AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I was greeted with a cup of screams from JD.

"Oh shit." I said.

**

* * *

Ok guys I need your help….. to kill Fang or not to kill Fang**

**Its your decision so get reviewing!!!!**


	6. mind controlling fun

My friends… it seems that we have come across a problem

It is a tie. 3 votes to kill Fang… 3 votes not to kill Fang

[I would also like to thank Within My Grasp for saying: KILL FANG AND DIE so kind...

BUT THERE IS STILL ONE VOTE TO BE CAST… MY VOTE [MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA

* * *

JD'S pov

This was not some sort of fantasy. This was real. And I was terrified. Oh Super Chocolate Bear please help me!

Turk entered the cafeteria, "hey JD"

Thankyou god.

_JD fantasy_

_Turk enters the room in a superman costume with his cape blowing in the wind._

"Hey, look I need to talk to you." I said,

I knew he was going to think that I was crazy when I told him… so I took a different approach.

"You know how im writing my screenplay Dr.Acula or DRACULA,"

"yeah, dude that is an awesome story…"

"uhh thanks for telling me what I already know Turk. Anyway im writing a new one and its going to be about these… bird people…"

"I just stick with Dr.Acula cos that ending is just awesome!"

_I realised that I shouldn't be talking to Turk about this. I should be talking to Angel._

So while I hid behind the counter at the Nurses Station, Angel would talk to the Janitor.

"Yeah, its true." Said Angel

"Oh good. Because I thought I was going insane!" I said, relieved

"Actually," said Angel "I want to show you something."

_This is weird._

"I know its weird, JD."

My eyes widened, "How did you do that?"

"JD, I can read minds." She said simply

_That's ridiculous!_

"It is not ridiculous! It's true!" she said

"Oh my God." I said

And then I had a great idea….

* * *

"Hi Janitor!" said Angel

"Hello, young… person" he replied

"Hey so I know that you want to tip that can of paint over JD's hands later but I really need you to stop annoying him."

"Please, what do you know little girl." Janitor said, a little nervous

"Stop Annoying JD." Angel said in a forecited voice

The Janitor looked at her in a strange way, and then said "OK"

_Hey JD. I forgot to say, I can control minds too. _Said Angel, into my head _if that_ is possible.

"Wow." I said

_Yeah its really fun, see?_ "Ow!" I think I just slapped myself without knowing it…


	7. Flatline

**Thankyou to all my reviewers, especially Claire aka mornir-brightflame and Juhi aka maximum calories, your reviews always make me laugh…. Especially Juhi's after she asked me… what is a Turk?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum ride or scrubs**

* * *

**MAX POV**

So after we talked to JD and we told him, not _all_ of our history, he understood and swore that he would not tell a soul. But I did actually feel bad for telling JD and not Carla, I mean Carla had supported me and told me about her past and I didn't even tell her my full name!

I have to tell her, it's the right thing to do isn't it?

I kept playing that question in my head all day but I just couldn't get an answer. I realised I should be talking to someone who really knows me, for who I am.

**A short time later….**

"I'm sorry that I haven't been to talk to you lately." I started, "But it has been kind of stressful lately."

The beeping of the machines around me was scary, but I needed to continue.

"Fang, I am so sorry what happened to you, I should have been at your side, I should have been more careful. I should have fought as hard as I could, I should have let Ari shoot me in the first place. You were hurt for me, the whole flock was… and I got away with barely a scratch. I miss you; I need you to come back." Tears were welling in my eyes, I didn't want to cry, but it was too hard to fight back. The heart monitor kept beeping.

"Oh God, please, Fang. Wake up. Oh shit…"

The heart monitor flat lined.

"Help!" I shouted "We need help in here!"

A few doctors and nurses came in and I was pushed in the corner, far away from what was happening, I didn't know what was going on behind them. I felt an arm on my shoulder, it was Carla.

"He's going in to V-fib. Shock him. Charge to 150" Said a doctor

"Charged" replied a nurse

"CLEAR!" yelled the doctor

With that shock to Fang it was like it was transferred to me, I was shaken and started to cry. Tears were streaming down my face.

Carla took me out of the room, holding me. I held on back.

Speechless, I stood there waiting for something.

Some sort of hope

I wish I wish I wish….

If there was a god, I would never sin again just to get this wish

I would sacrifice anything just to get this

I would rather be experimented on for the rest of my life at the school

I would rather die than watch him die

I would do anything just please….please

If anyone is listening

anyone?

please

please just.. just don't let fang die.

* * *

If you noticed that last par is from the prologue…. So that means that 'something' will happen soon and the story will be over soon

**Please review** I want to know if I am good at dramatic writing.


	8. Halloween

Okay

I am sorry that I haven't posted in 6 months or so and I have no good reasons, and im not going to lie to you I have been lazy. Aaaaaanyhoo on with the story…

DISCLAIMER: aah I missed writing these..not I do not own anything of Maximum Ride or Scrubs

_**When we last left Max and her wacky adventures, Fang was fighting for his life .**_

_**Please note that it is Halloween in this chapter.**_

* * *

His face was pale and sweaty, but serene. I placed my hand on his forehead. His skin was cold, his brow wasn't furrowed like it did when we ran, he was at peace. Fang was at peace. I couldn't bring him back just for my sake. I couldn't just bring him back to tell him I love him.

I needed to talk to Carla. I had to tell her. She was my rock. I knew that Fang, well actually the whole flock, would hate that. Me even communicating with a possible freak scientist. But I couldn't deny it. I'm going to tell her.

All this was happening in my head while Carla was telling me that Fang is still okay. "Carla?"

"Yes?"

" I need to talk to you, about something… something personal."

She looked puzzled, but her voice was still comforting "What is it?"

"You're on call tonight right?" She nodded "Meet me on the roof at Midnight."

"Wh-" she began

"Just do it please, its important to me"

"ookay" She said the puzzled look imprinted on her face.

I asked JD to do the same, and he asked me if it was to share secrets from our unicorn journals**.season 4 reference there** I just walked away.

Oh yeahh, it was Miss Confident-Max who walked out of the hospital, not Miss-Really-Depressed-And-Sad-And-Moody-Max.

And on this good mood, I decided it was time to gather the flock for a proper scare.

* * *

pretty please REVIEW PLEASE SINCE IT HAS BEEN AAAAAGES SINCE MY LAST CHAPTER


End file.
